


Bloodied Feet Across Hallowed Ground

by Sunshineditty



Series: No Regrets 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Madness, POV Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineditty/pseuds/Sunshineditty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ware the howling beast unleashed. Coda to 2x10 "Fury"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Feet Across Hallowed Ground

_Kill, kill, kill._

Triumph is youthful humanity giving way to coppery flesh, slick yielding to claw, fang, and knot. It's prey scent changing from powdery innocence to the deeper, richer, smell of marked and claimed bitch-heat; the whimpering in his throat as the change sweeps over him, his gangly limbs pale beneath the Moon, brown giving way to electric blue. 

_Faster, harder, deeper._

An aborted growl strangled in convulsing throat so tender and sweet beneath snapping jaws; he must be taught he cannot be without, do without, go without, unless it is willed. He is Beta. Mate. Never stronger than Alpha. Even with new-found strength, he's easily turned to his back, agony and fear acrid in the nose, but useful, necessary. He must obey. Bow down. Submit. 

_Mine, mine, mine._

Howling victory as mating is completed and no one can take him away now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this down to get it out of my head. It's Peter's maddened wolf's point of view when he "courts" Stiles into submission and the bite (back story mentioned in Ch. 2 of "Policy of No Regrets"). This is where he disappears to after being resurrected and Dr. Deaton finding an unconscious Derek. Title comes from "Howl" by Florence & The Machine.


End file.
